


Shouldn't That Be Enough for Me

by brightgoldendaisies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alive AU, Bad Boy Luke, Bet au, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, Mild Language, Oblivious Julie Molina, Original Character(s), Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS) (minor), Set in 2020, Slow Burn, The boys aren't dead, as in very slow, because she's a queen, julie is an absolute angel, luke is kinda a dick, minor fluff, music talk, perfect Julie, titles inspired by hsmtmts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightgoldendaisies/pseuds/brightgoldendaisies
Summary: Title from High School Musical The Musical: The Series ,"All I want" by Olivia RodrigoAfter the death of her mom, Julie Molina and her family move from New York to California.  Julie is a perfect teenager looking for a new start in a new state, after going through loss and heartbreak.Having not the best parents, "bad boy" Luke Patterson and his friends being in a  rock band make a bet to see if Luke can charm any girl to fall in love with him in 30 days.  Only for him to fall in love with a beautiful girl with an amazing voice.AU: its 2020, the boys never died and all juniors in high school.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. I Miss The Days When I Was Young and Naive

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Julie Molina and Luke Patterson.

Julie Molina could not wait to have a fresh start after everything she’s been through. Moving to California wouldn’t have been something she had in mind two year ago, but things change.

Ever since Julie’s mom died from leukemia just when she was only 16 years old, her heart shattered into a million pieces and she didn’t think she be able to pick them up after. Julie’s mom, Rose, and her shared a passion for music ever since she could remember. Rose used to be in a girl band when she was in her 20’s but had to quit once she found out she was sick. Julie and her family could not bear with the news when they found out, but they knew they had to stay strong for her.

* * *

Julie really loved her life back in New York, but all the memories with her mom were there and it just got hard trying handle everything and stay calm. Her mom used to talk to her about the wonders of being in a band and living out a rocker’s dream. That really fascinated 5-year-old Julie at the time, only for her to realize that music is what she dreams to do as well, she wants to follow in her mom’s footsteps.

  
Rose taught little 3-year-old Julie how to play piano, and right as she hit her first key, she could already feel the spark in her little fingers. Soon, Rose taught Julie how to play the guitar after mastering the piano, Julie is an excellent learner, Rose taught Julie’s little brother how to play guitar. Ray loved how his family was blessed with the gift of music.

  
He always loved waking up to the playing’s of Rose and Julie sneaking in some songs on the piano before breakfast, and even Carlo strumming random chords on the guitar. Ray could not play an instrument for the life on him, but he was fine with his lovely family doing all the work.

  
Back in New York, the Molina’s were one of the nicest family known in their neighborhood. But Julie was definitely the most generous and kindest out of the family of four. She’d help her elderly neighbors with their groceries, always bandaged Carlos up when he scraped a knee, always loved going to a random dog park, since she wasn’t allowed to have any pets, and feed the dogs random treats while making new friends with the dog owners, and always stood up for whoever was getting bullied at her school.  
She could always make friends so easily, that’s why Rose and Ray felt so lucky to have a daughter like Julie Molina.

Since Julie was the most adorable kid, with her perfect curly hair, golden skin, and the little gap in her teeth, she always had admirers chasing after her. But Julie was always too oblivious to even know those boys had a crush on her. Ray, being the protective father he his, blamed his wife for giving Julie all the beautiful genes. Rose just thought it was funny that Julie had a hard time turning down little boys from the age of 7. She didn’t have the heart in her to tell the boys that she didn’t like them like that, but they all still went after her.

  
When Julie hit the age of 11 and Julie starting middle school, she was already all the little boys’ crushes.

  
How cute.

  
Julie was still too nice to tell them to back off. During one time at lunch, she saw a curly hair brunette boy sitting alone at a table, and Julie being the little angel she is, decided to sit next to the little boy so he would be alone.

  
“Hi, my name is Julie Molina!”

  
The little boy still looking down biting his peanut butter and jelly, “Uh hi, I’m uh, Ricky. Ricky Bowen.”

  
“Hi Ricky, I like your shirt, I love the Harry Potter Movies!”

  
The little boy looking down at his shirt, “Uh thanks, I’m a Gryffindor.” The little boy suddenly not at nervous as he was before.

  
Julie and Ricky began to become best friends with each other ever since the lunch time, bonding over what houses they were, and all the other things little kids loved to do at the time. Since they were best friends, the whole Molina family grew to be fond of Ricky. The two curly headed kids would tell each other everything, but Ricky still hasn’t told Julie one minor, small, tiny, secret.

  
When Julie and Ricky hit high school, Ricky saw how amazing of a person Julie is, with her being the most perfect person on the planet, he was afraid Julie would not want to be friends with him after she found out that her best friend liked liked her (more like love but he didn’t want to tell her that yet).

  
Sooner than later, Ricky told Julie about his feelings for her, and Julie actually liked Ricky too, but not love, definitely not love, yet. It did help that they both liked music, now that was something that she loved. He played guitar and she mostly played the piano. Ricky was there for Julie through everything, as her everything with her mom. When her mom died, the only thing he could do for Julie was comfort her.

  
At this point, Julie and Ricky have been dating for 2 years. When the Molina’s were grieving over the loss of their mother, they were comforted by all their loved one and friends. What Ricky did not like at the situation is that with everyone sending their condolences to the Molina’s, a bunch of boys were trying to comfort Julie as well.

  
Julie, being oblivious to any sort of romantic affection, was just thinking that all the boys were just being nice, but Ricky did not like a ton of boys talking to his girlfriend. Which led to an argument.

  
“Ricky, you have nothing to worry about!”

  
“Oh, come on Jules! I see how those boys are looking at you, they are clearly in love with you!” Ricky practically yelling at Julie.

  
“They’re just want to say sorry over the death of my mother.” Julie trying not to get frustrated with him.

  
“Yeah right” Ricky scoffing in doubt.

  
“I can’t be rude to them and tell them, “Hey can you guys not pat my back in pity because I’m still devastated over my mother’s death?”, Trying not to get mad at him, because she really hates being rude, as in HATES.

  
“Look, please I don’t want to fight, okay? You don’t have anything to worry about.” Julie trying to confirm to Ricky while he can’t even make eye contact with her.

  
“I hope you’re right.”

  
“Please just trust me.” Julie says as getting on her tippy toes to give him an assuring peck on the lips.

  
All that fighting did not help Julie with getting over her moms passing. She could not even bare to touch an instrument, let alone look at one ever since her mom. All the Molinas and family friends were missing Rose, but Julie took it the hardest. Carlos resembled a kicked puppy from how sad he was, and Ray knew he had to stay strong for his kids, but he was still hurt losing his beloved and beautiful wife.

  
Julie being the most talented singer, songwriter, pianist, and guitarist, Ray knew, second to Rose of course, he knew that Julie was holding back all her talent inside. Julie knew that if she played any musical note, it would not be the same without playing side by side next to her mom. Nothing could fill the missing puzzle piece in her heart that was Rose. Everyone knew the gift Julie Molina had inside of her, but literally nothing could possibly bring it out of her to do it.

  
Ray tried, Carlos tried, Ricky tried, Ms. Henderson from across the street tried, Mr. Parker tried from the dog park, everyone tried, but no budge.

  
It was until Julie finally had it in her when she visited the hospital 6 month after having the fear of being in one after her mom to get her flu shot when she heard overheard music from the children’s floor.

  
The children were listening to music and dancing, some only having to power to sit down and clap their hands to the beat. Julie saw the smiles on the kids faces as she walks into the room with all the kids.

  
She told one of the nurses at the entrance, “Wow, don’t they all look happy?” with tears welling up in her eyes. “Oh yes the kids really love listening to the music.” The nurse noticing a tear falling onto her cheek, “Oh no, sweetie, are you okay?” Julie quickly whipping the tear off her cheek and sniffling her nose, “Yeah don’t worry about me.” Julie changing the topic after, “So these kids, are they all…….” The nurse finishes for her, “Sick? Yes. But that doesn’t matter to them when we all get to listen to music whenever we can. Even though they may be going through a tough time at the moment, all their worries go away once they get to dance around and listen to music.”

  
That really hit Julie to a realization. These kids in front of her are going through worse things than she is but here she is, moping around not playing music, while music is the only thing that makes them feel normal.

  
The nurse noticing Julie’s eyes filling with tears again, she puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Aw sweetie, do you want to talk about it?” Julie only leading out more tears from her eyes while the nurse hands her a tissue.

  
“I lost my mother to leukemia 6 months ago and it really makes me happy that these kids are able to stay so… cheerful with the power of music.” Julie having a proud smile on her face.

  
“I’m no sorry for your loss, but these kids really enjoy the music. You can come her whenever you like to watch them. I’d love to have you here.” The nurse giving Julie a hopeful grin

  
“Maybe.”

  
Julie came home that day with a grin on her face. Her dad questioning why she has a smile all of a sudden on her face, “Hello mija, what’s got you all happy?” Ray was just proud to see a smile finally on her face after his wife’s death.

  
“I think I’m gonna spend some time in the music room,” Julie said already midway up the stairs. Ray in shocked said but with a calm smile on his face, “Have a nice time mija, its nice to see you excited again.”

  
“Thank papi.” Julie heads up the stair with a determined grin on her face. She finally gets to the door of the music room; she hesitates as she reaches for the door handle. She’s tried going into the music room before, but always turned her back after imagining her mom playing the piano as she walks in and knowing that will never happen again.

  
This time, Julie knows she can. Julie grabs the handle, turns it, and opens to see nothing has changed. A big bay window looking over the city. A black beat up grand piano in front of it where she wrote her first song with her mom. A wall of guitars from Rose’s time of being in a rock band. The keyboard plugged to another wall with random sheet music on it, a record player and a bunch of records stacked on the side of it.

  
Julie was still in aw after just looking at the room for 5 minutes. All the memories flood back of playing with her mom, teaching Carlos how to play the G chord on the guitar with his little fingers, and the whole family singing while she plays on the big grand piano come back to her. Julie feels the joy and livelihood in the room, but also feels how empty it is without her.

  
Julie steps in the room. Left right, left right, left right.

  
Breathes in the air and she can smell her mom’s scent, and smile grows on her face. Julie sees in the corner of the room, a vase of dead dahlias, her mother’s favorite flowers, and hers, alongside with daisies. She can feel her mom in there with her. Julie takes a deep breath and steps closer to the piano. She glides her hand against the smooth cold wood and looks up.

  
“I’m so sorry mom… That I, haven’t been in here.”

  
A sheet of music catches Julies eyes. It looks like her mothers handwriting. She picks up the paper with the title, “Wake Up” at the top. She glances down to the bottom of the paper to see a message written, “You can do it, Julie!” with a little neat handwritten heart at the end.

  
Julie can do it. She knows she can.

  
Her mom must have written this song for her before she died, and it was just calling to be played. Her mom would want her to play the song. Setting the sheet in front of her, sitting down on the piano bench. Julie plays the first notes and sing the first lyrics…

  
_Here's one thing I want you to know_

  
Right then and there, a weight has been lifted off Julie’s chest.

  
_You got some place to go_  
_Life's a test, yes, but you go toe-to-toe_  
_You don't give up, no, you grow_  
_And you use your pain_  
_Cause it makes you_  
_Though I wish I could hold you through it_  
_I know it's not the same_  
_You got living to do_  
_And I just want you to do it_  
_So, get up, get out, relight that spark_  
_You know the rest by heart_  
_Wake up, wake up if it's all you do_  
_Look out, look inside of you_  
_It's not what you lost_  
_It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain_  
_Wake up your dream and make it true_

  
Ray walks up to the room, puts his ear against the door, and listens to his daughter. Singing again, full of life. He could not be any prouder, and lucky to hear his daughter back.

  
_Look out, look inside of you_  
_It's not what you lost_  
_Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark_  
_Wake up, wake up_  
_Better wake those demons_  
_Just look them in the eye_  
_No reason not to try_  
_Life can be a mess_  
_I won't let it cloud my mind_  
_I'll let my fingers fly_  
_And I use the pain cause its part of me_  
_And I am ready to power through it_  
_Gonna find the strength, find the melody_  
_'Cause you showed me how to do it_  
_Get up, get out, relight that spark_  
_You know the rest by heart_  
_Wake up, wake up if it's all you do_  
_Look out, look inside of you_  
_It's not what you lost_  
_It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain_  
_Wake up your dream and make it true_

  
Carlos stands up from his bed when he recognized the beautiful voice that is his sister. He doesn’t walk in, but he does listen. He knew Julie was having a difficult time with playing music, but finally hearing her, he knows he has the most talented big sis ever.

  
_Look out, look inside of you_  
_It's not what you lost_  
_Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark_  
_Wake up, wake up_  
_So, wake that spirit, spirit_  
_I wanna hear it, hear it_  
_No need to fear it, you are not alone_  
_You're gonna find your way, oh_  
_Wake up, wake up if it's all you do_  
_Look out, look inside of you_  
_It's not what you lost_  
_It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain_

  
Tears are pouring down Julie’s face as she stands up the play the last of the chorus.

  
_Wake up your dream and make it true_  
_Look out, look inside of you_  
_When you feel lost_  
_Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark_  
_Wake up, mm, wake up_

  
Letting the last notes of the piano ring out, Julie has a pleasing grin on her face. She looks back at the music sheet, picks it up and hugs it against her chest, living in the moment. Ray and Carlos slowly opening the door with both having proud smiles on their faces.

  
“That was amazing mija.”

  
“You sounded so pretty.” Carlos says.

  
Julie looking up at her family, face covered in tears. She stands up from the piano, walks over to her family with open arms and gives them the biggest hug.

  
“I love you guys”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Julie finally able to play music again, everything starts falling back into place. She doesn’t get as emotional as before whenever someone mentions her mom, she has been playing more and songwriting to the best of her ability, and even started taking her weekends off the play music at the hospital for the kids.

  
But something still doesn’t feel right. Her dad and Carlos felt it too. They were all feeling like New York didn’t bring them as much joy as before. That is when the Molinas came to an agreement that it was time for them to move and leave New York behind. Ray and Carlos were all up for it, looking forward to the move, the only thing Julie was not looking forward to was breaking the news to her boyfriend, Ricky.

  
Julie texted Ricky if she can come over to her place and talk. Ricky responded with a simple, “Okay.” As Julie was heading over to Ricky’s, she deciding to stop by a coffee shop and get a tea. What Julie saw next was unexpected and heartbreaking.

  
Julie’s eyes spotted Ricky at the corner booth of the coffee shop kissing another girls’ lips.

  
Julie just stood at the door with a face of betrayal when Ricky finally ended the very long kiss and his eyes laid on Julie. Julie turned around and busted out the door without hearing what Ricky was saying while he was running after her.

  
Julie turns around abruptly, “How long? How long has that been going on?” Gesturing to the coffee shop.

  
Ricky with sadness in his eyes, “It’s not what its looks’ like Julie.”

  
“Not what it looks like huh? So, you’re telling me that I didn’t see you kissing Gina Porter?!?!?!!?!” Julie shouts, not caring what random pedestrians would think.

  
“It just sorta happe---”

  
“I just sorta happened that you guys were pretty much making out in a coffee shop.” Julie interrupts before he can finish his sentence.

  
“She was just comforting me because she knows I’ve been feeling down since we barely hang out anymore. “

  
“DON’T make in sound like this is all happening because of me.” Julie was now full on angry at him.

  
“Well we haven’t acted like a real couple for a while.” Ricky says a little annoyed.

  
“It’s because I’ve been trying to make things go back to normal. You know that! I have been trying to play more music. Got to the hospi----”

  
Ricky interrupts, “That’s what I’m talking about, how do I know you’re actually going to a “hospital”?” Using finger quotes. “How do I know that you’re actually hangout with other guys instead of going to the hospital?”

  
Julie absolutely flabbergasted, “Are you actually making me look like the cheater now? As I literally caught you pretty much having your tongue down Gina Porter’s throat. I can show you proof that I was at the hospital and not with other guys. I would never in a million years, cheat on someone I love Ricky! But I guess you don’t stand by that statement.” Julie eyes pouring out tears over how stressful he is being.

  
“I thought we took “I love you’s” seriously, but after what I just saw in there, I can tell you were lying about that.” Julie pointing at his chest, while the tears fall down her cheeks.  
“Jules, I do love you.” Ricky tries to say with a quiver in his voice.

  
“No, you don’t Ricky. People who love me would never hurt you like you just did.” Ricky trying to hold her hand but Julie pulling away.

  
“This… This is over. I hope you’re happy.” And with that, Julie walks away over to her car as Ricky calls for her to come back.

  
Julie runs through the doors and up the staircase with tearing running down her face as her dad calls her name, “Mija slow down, what’s wrong?” Julie stopping in the middle of the staircase with her tear stained face, “Ricky and I just broke up.” Ray looks hurt, “Oh no, I’m so sorry, is it because of the move?” Julie totally forgetting that was the reason she was going to Ricky in the first place. “Nope it’s because I caught him kissing another girl. But papi, please, just please, I want to be alone right now.” Julie ran up the stairs, went into her room slamming and locking to door, and falling face first into her bed and cried into her pillow like there was no tomorrow.

  
“Papi, whys Julie crying?”

  
“Because Ricky just cheated on your sister.” Ray having a glum look on his face.

  
“Oh no he did not! Let me at him!” Carlos running to the door with a determined look on his face to pound Ricky to the ground for hurting his big sisters feeling, but Ray grabbing him to stop.

  
“Mijo, as much as I’d love that, Julie would never want to physically hurt him. Just leave him be for now.”

  
“But I want to!” Reaching out for the door while still being held in his father’s arms.

  
“Nope.” Ray popping the p.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
After 3 months of crying and pizza slices slid under her door, thanks to Carlos, Julie is finally over that jerk called Ricky Bowen. Ricky hasn’t even bothered trying to get her back, letting Julie know that he understands everything is over between them. Throughout those three months, Julie was also packing her room and her music room, to get ready for the move to California, which she is now so glad about. Packing everything they can that has any reminiscences of their mom, bringing it with them to California. Julie does not need a guy like Ricky in her life anymore. She can see not needing a boyfriend in absolutely fine when she gets to have a new start, in a new state, with her family and her mom looking over her.

Julie being 17, Carlos being 7, Ray being who knows how old, the Molina’s are looking at their new two story house with a garage to the side, a moving truck in the driveway, and boxes in their hands, are ready to start anew.

  
“You kid ready to do this?” Ray says.

  
“Oh yeah” Carlos says all tough like he is going into battle.

  
“Let’s do this.” Julie takes a deep breath and the Molinas head towards the house. Julie stops in her tracks when she hears sounds of music two houses away.

  
_Take off,_  
_Last stop,_  
_Countdown til we blast open the top_

  
Julie bobs her head to the beat of the music and tries to look over to see if she can see who is playing as Carlos yells out, “Hey Julie, ya coming?”

  
“Yeah.” Julie ignores the sound and heads towards the house. “Let’s do it.”

* * *

Luke Patterson. Oh Luke Patterson. Luke Patterson had been best friends with Alex and Reggie ever since how long. Ever since the first grade at recess when the boys crossed paths and became inseparable. Reggie was more of the sweet, lovable, golden retriever, type of guy but didn’t have much going in his head. Alex being the brain cell of the trio, was the anxious but still comforting guy of the group, with him being the only one with common sense.

  
But Luke, Luke was a player even back in elementary school. The boys had to deal with each other madness, well Alex did. But mostly to deal with Luke breaking hearts, Reggie wanting hearts, and Alex having a difficult time finding hearts that fit his… well hearts that were rainbow colored.

Luke was the rowdier of the boys. He would not be afraid to make noise, with being from his guitar or just random screaming. He was always the center of attention even when he was little kid. That’s why Luke loved playing and dreaming about music. He knew that one day, he would be in a spotlight, with screaming fans listening to his and the boy’s music.

  
Playing music was Luke’s passion, period.

  
He felt more alive whenever he could tell his emotions through song. Luke found music when his parents gave him is first guitar at the age of 5 for Christmas. Oh, how his parents regretted getting him the guitar. Luke loved the endless possibilities and sounds the guitar could make.

  
Any free chance he got he had a guitar in his hands, playing a random chord to go with a new song he was writing. His parents really thought getting Luke a guitar would just open him to a new hobby, and it did, but the hobby turned more into a commitment, and he did not want to give that up. Music brought Luke joy, and when his parents told him that he was taking the music thing too seriously, he couldn’t help but think they were crazy.

  
“Luke, you have homework to do, put the guitar down.” Emily Patterson said being fed up with Luke’s stubbornness.

  
“Come on Mom, how are the boys and I supposed to become legends if the lead guitarist doesn’t practice.” Luke whining.

  
“You’re 12 years old Luke, what you should be practicing right now is ratios and proportions.” Emily staring down at him on his bed with his guitar while his schoolwork is on his desk.

  
“Don’t make me take away that guitar for good.” Emily having an intimidating look on her face sending Luke her dagger eyes.

  
“Fine.” Luke giving up. You can’t take it guitar away from him. That was his baby.

  
Luke was still going to school, well sometimes, just to keep his parents happy. But all he wanted to do was make music. He was rock star, and rock stars don’t need to go to school. That what Luke thought to himself. He knew that he had to keep his parents happy if he wanted to be in the best band ever with his best friends, The Phantoms, and if that meant he had to deal with going to school, then so be it. Anything for the music.

  
But music became more of an outlet to Luke as time went on. His parents hated how he is getting more rebellious with his rock star image. With his chains and his sleeve less shirts. Luke was doing what his parents wanted, he went to school, again sometimes, but that wasn’t doing it for them. His grades were not doing so hot, and as soon as his parents saw, they went ballistic.

  
“It’s because you’re always playing that stupid guitar instead of actually caring about your studies.” Mitch Patterson saying to him at his door with his wife side by side to him.  
“My guitar isn’t stupid. You guys just don’t get it.” Luke trying to make his parents understand his situation.

  
“Come on Luke! It’s not like you’re actually going to make a career out of music.” Emily saying to a very angry Luke.

  
“What do you mean by that? The boys and I know we are going to make it big. You guys would know that if you even bothered listening to our music!” Luke being anger was an understatement.

  
“We hear you even when we don’t want to! Your band playing in the garage is way too loud. But that’s not the point Luke. We just want what’s best for you, and we know that band is not it.”

  
Before Mitch and Emily can speak another word, Luke slams and locks the door and puts on his headphones to cancel out their shouting at him. It killed him that his own parents didn’t even support his dreams.

  
But he knew his boys were going through worse than him.

  
Reginald Peters was one of the sweetest boys you could ever meet. Meeting his two best friends in recess was the best thing that could happen to him. After assembling the band, Reggie was glad he had a second family to go to at times he needs people to comfort him.

  
Because he definitely wasn’t going to get comfort from his parents.

  
Reggie knew he loved music from an early age. Well as early as his parents first argument. He needed something to cover the voices of his parents yelling at each other. Music was the best choice for him because he could just cover the noise with…. well… with more noise. But it did get bad sometimes. Luke’s parents cared too much for his school and future, but Reggie’s didn’t even acknowledge his existence.

  
That’s why he loved his bandmates, because he knew whenever he wanted to talk about something, he knew they would listen. Reggie was only glad that his parents didn’t notice all the times he sneaks outside of his bedroom window to go to Luke’s whenever he didn’t want to hear the fighting. Which was most of the time.

  
Most kids would be glad that their parents didn’t mention how bad their grades were to them, but Reggie at least wanted to know if they still knew they even had a son. Reggie loves any type of attention because from a young age, he lacked it. Even though every time he went over to the Patterson’s, they didn’t like it when they played their music, he still liked the idea that they knew he was there. He knew they weren’t his parents, but he’ll take what he can get.

  
Alex. Alex Mercer was an anxious little boy. And he had a good reason for it too. From a young age he knew he would be a different kid. He didn’t know why. But he definitely knew.

  
It started in elementary school. He was watching Saved by The Bell with the boys one day when he realized it. The boys were saying how they were in love with Kelly, but Alex didn’t think so, he was more into Slater. But how can you not, look at those dimples. That was his first hit, but more and more situations like that kept happening. At one point he even thought Luke was cute, now that was weird.

  
He was about the age of 14 when he said it. He went over to Luke’s garage for another band practice. They were jamming for a bit before they took a little break. He’s been meaning to tell someone that he was gay and the best people he knew who he could tell were of course his best friends.

  
Alex was building up all the words in his head on how he could tell them as they were just sitting on the old torn up grey couch in Luke’s garage when he just blurted it out.  
“IM GAY!” Alex shouted startling the boys over the sudden outburst.

  
“WOOOOO! YEAAAA!!!!” Luke and Reggie yelling out loud surprising Alex.

  
“Um what?” Alex asked in confusion.

  
“Dude. We’re your best friends. Of course, we knew.” Luke pointing out.

  
“And we’re happy you finally told us. That means you finally found yourself.” Reggie looking at Alex with a proud dad look on his face.

  
“Really? Thanks guys. You guys are the best” Alex bringing them all in a band hug.

  
“But I haven’t told my parents yet. I’ve only told you guys.” Alex being afraid knowing how his parents would react.

  
“It’s alright dude. We’ll be here for you, no matter what.” Luke says and he and Reggie put an assuring hand on each of his shoulders.

  
Alex knew it would end up like this.

  
His parents did not take it well when he came out to them in the 9th grade. They told him that he’s just being a dumb teenager going through a stage. Alex was obviously hurt by his parent’s words. Alex knew who he was, and he was going to change himself for anyone. His parents couldn’t even look him in the eye whenever they would see each other in the kitchen.

  
Alex was heartbroken that that was how they were going to react to him now. Acting like he isn’t even their son. That’s when he is glad to feel invisible is when he gets to sneak out of his room to go over to Luke’s house where, he is already comforting Reggie after a hard day at his house as well.

  
All the boys were going through their own problems, but they did not have to worry about going through it alone. Because they always had each other.

  
But sometimes, they did want to smash each other’s skulls.

  
Reggie and Luke were always fighting about how Luke would get all the girls but wouldn’t even care for one’s feelings. Reggie just wanted to be liked, and it wasn’t fair that Luke could do it without even trying. Luke would even act rude to a girl who tried flirting with him.

  
“Hi, my friend and I think you’re really cu---” A nervous looking girl says to a 16 going to 17 Luke Patterson.

  
“Move along forehead.” Luke said to the girl asking her to go away.

  
Alex and Reggie hitting him on is arms, “Dude not cool. At least be nice to the girl.” Alex exclaimed.

  
“Yeah, girls have feelings too.” Reggie says, disappointed again that Luke got another girl with out even trying.

  
“Come on guys. She wasn’t even that cute.” Luke trying to play it cool.

  
“You didn’t have to point out her big forehead.” Reggie said.

  
“I didn’t. You did.” Luke pointing at Reggie with an accusing finger.

  
“OH MY GOD. I DID JUST MAKE FUN OF HER NOW! I FEEL BAD.” Reggie says panicking.

  
Alex patting Reggie’s back to calm him down, “But Luke, he’s right, you didn’t have to call he a name.”

  
“Yeah, whatever,” Luke drops the whole thing. He’s used to rudely insulting a girl only to tell her to go away. The guys tell him the stop, but Luke doesn’t see why if he doesn’t even want to talk to a random girl anyways.

  
Luke is known for breaking hearts at school. Most of the girls at school know his behavior with the ladies but they still go after him. Saying he has the “bad boy Rockstar” image. Luke can’t help that he is naturally gorgeous. Alex and Reggie tell him to respect girls more, but what does Luke do, that’s right, not care. Luke doesn’t even want a love life.

  
As he says,” he’s married to the music.”

  
Alex and Reggie always make fun of Luke how he gets so many ladies but has only kissed one girl, and that girl is lesbian now. It was freshman year, and it was truth or dare game. He was dared to kiss a random girl at a party, only for it to turn out that his first kiss would tell a girl she indeed only liked girls.

  
That told Luke about his kissing skills, but it didn’t hurt, why would it.

  
But Luke does wish he could find a girl one day and actually kiss her with real feelings, and not tell her to rudely go away. But he couldn’t tell his friends that side of him.

  
He had an image to protect.


	2. Out of The Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Molina's start their new lives and the boys come up with the most stupidest bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from hsmtmts again: "Out of The Old by Olivia Rodrigo" (im obsessed with her)

The new Molina household is a newly built two-story, the newest house in their neighborhood. Julie Molina and her family just arrived at their new residence, and right away, got to unpacking. Julie knew this would be a good start to her new life when she heard the rock music coming from her neighbor’s house down the street. She’ll visit her neighbors once she’s done a little bit more unpacking with the boxes. 

Ray, Carlos and Julie have been going in and out of the house, with as many boxes they can hold in their hands. They brought in all their living room furniture and all their beds so they wouldn’t have to sleep on the floor for their first night in their new house and did some minor decorating. They ordered some take out so they wouldn’t have to already have to clean they dishes.

~~~~~~~~

Morning arose, the sun bursting out of the windows and birds chirping sounding like a pretty song. The family hasn’t quite finished their unpacking but did do a decent amount.

Julie got out of bed, picked out some clothes from her boxes that she hasn’t put in her closet and hopped in in the shower. She decided on wearing a simple white cropped tank top with a sun on the front, plain straight leg light wash blue jeans that fit to her small waist, her white Nike air force ones with little daisy doodles on them, and her hair naturally falling let down over her shoulders.

She stepped out onto her room's balcony after towel drying her curly locks, to breathe in the air outside and feeling the sun rays on her skin.

Julie was surprised once she stepped out of her room with Carlos greeting her a “good morning” from his room next door.

“Good morning Julie!” Carlos full of energy even in the early morning.

“Hey buddy, how’d you sleep in your new room?”

“Awesome! Its so much bigger than my one in New York.”

“That’s good to hear.” Julie saying with a smile her listening to how her little brother already loves how they moved to California.

“Do you think you can give me a piggyback ride down?” Carlos putting his hand up so he can reach Julie shoulders.

“Hop on bubby!” Julie crouching down so Carlos wouldn’t have to jump that high.

The two Molina siblings made it downstairs to their dad already unpacking some of the kitchen appliances.

“Morning _papi!”_ Julie and Carlos saying at the same time as Carlos hops off Julie’s back.

“Do you need help with any of that?” Julie asking because she doesn’t mind helping her dad with the unpacking.

“No _mija,_ I can manage. Go on have some breakfast.” Ray says as he points his hand to a box of donuts from where it looks like he got from a donut shop just that morning.

“Really, donuts in the morning?” Julie sneaking a little giggle out as Ray smiles in return.

“I’m not complaining. I want the chocolate rainbow sprinkle!” Carlos excited how he gets to start his day off with a nice sugary treat.

Julie says as she glances around the first floor of the house, “It looks like we can be done with unpacking by this week.” She says with a proud look on her face.

“Yeah, looks like there’s not much to do with the first floor, other than put up the tv and some picture frames.” Ray says as he steps away from dish cabinet after putting all the bowls away.

“I already got into decorating my room a little bit. Decorating as in plugging in my keyboard, record player, setting my guitar on its stand, and put up some pictures.”

Ray gave Julie one of his old polaroid cameras so she can capture memories in the moment. She probably has over 100 pictures back in her time at New York. Pictures of the city, food, friends, family, her mom… And a boy who she would rather not talk about… Ricky Bowen, but she’s pretty sure she burned all his pictures. Its not a big chunky camera, its small enough to fit into her purse so she can take it wherever she wants to take pictures.

“I was thinking, maybe, if you want to.” Ray says hesitantly. “Turn that garage over at the side of the house into yours and your mom's own little music studio?” Ray asking in a questioning tone, so he doesn’t break a water pipe in Julie.

“That sounds like a great idea _papi._ ”

The Molina’s whole morning has been filled with picking up boxes, tearing opening boxes, and unpacking boxes. They are a quick family so when Julie said they could finish unpacking in a week, they actually mean it.

Ray just simply organizing his room, closet and dresser on one side of the wall. King bed in the middle with a flat screen tv propped up in front and picture of Rose from their wedding.

Carlos was so excited over his room. He got so many games and toys, being the 7-year-old child, he is. Covering his walls with different posters of things he liked. Going on from Fortnite, Harry Potter, and Star Wars. It looked like a toy store in his room.

Julie’s room was full of color. A tv hooked up with a record player under on a table in front of her queen size bed with a white flower comforter. The wall behind the bed covered in posters of bands her and her mom listened to. Her keyboard plugged into the wall next to her acoustic guitar off on the side of it. Her closet and her own bathroom side by side to each other. Led lights hooked on the corners of her room that can change colors with an app on her phone. A small little wall next to the doors of her balcony covered in purple dahlias and white daisies and another small wall covered in her polaroid pictures. 

Yep, Julie was already feeling pretty comfortable in her room.

Julie thought it was time to get some lunch for her family. “Hey everyone, I’ll be right back. I’m gonna get us some food.” Shouting from the front door, grabbing her car keys and purse.

“Ok _mija,_ drive safe! Carlos and I will just put on some music as we are keeping unpacking.” Ray says as he walks to Julie, giving her a kiss on her head.

“I’ll be right back.” Julie walking out of the house, heading over to white Tesla Model X. Don’t ask. 

* * *

Luke was having a normal summer night. He was playing his guitar in his room, trying to figure out chords for the next _Phantoms_ song. He knows it’s going to be a big hit. While keeping his door locked to avoid his parents bursting in asking him to keep his playing down. He couldn’t honestly care less what they think. _The Phantoms_ were going to be legends.

Luke checked the time and it was getting around the time of 9:30 pm so he knew Reggie was probably heading over from his house by now.

It was 9:20 and Luke already saw Reggie struggling to crawl through his bedroom window. You would think that he would get used to crawling into Luke’s after doing it for years now. Luke only lives in a one-story house; how hard can it be to sneak into his room.

“Wow, you’re ten minutes early.” Luke saying gently to Reggie as he brushes his pants.

“Yeah, they keep going on about how never should’ve gotten married. _Blah, blah, blah_ , all that kinda stuff. Nothing I haven’t heard before.” Reggie telling with a surprisingly calm and bright look on his face as Luke just watches from his bed with his guitar on his lap.

“How long do you think until he gets here?” Reggie plopping down next to Luke on his double bed.

“I’m guessing 30 minutes.” Luke says as he writes a lyric into his song journal.

“Hey, have you gone back to Home is Where------” Reggie blurts out.

“Nope.” Luke not even letting him finish his sentence. _The_ _Phantoms_ are no where going close to singing a country song. Killer rock bands don’t do country.

The time marks 10 pm when Alex Mercer steps through Luke’s window, having an easier time crawling through than Reggie with him being the tallest out of the 3.

“Hey guys.” Alex greets Luke and Reggie as he walks over to sit on the foot of Luke bed.

The rest of the night, the boys watch a movie on Luke’s laptop before heading to bed. The guys have already talked about their family problems to each other, so they didn’t think there was a need to it that night. But they know when they need to get something of their chest, they have each other to tell.

The boys woke up to a quite house. Luke and Reggie sleeping on the bed with Reggie’s arm sprawled across Luke’s chest and Alex sleeping on the floor with a pillow and blanket. Alex was the first to wake up, so we went to the kitchen, knowing where the kitchen was that had frozen ego waffles and put them in the toaster. Reggie and Luke stepped out of the bedroom and met with Alex in the kitchen. Each stealing a waffle once it popped out of the toaster, but without getting burned from how hot they were. “Serves you guys right.” Alex says as he puts two more waffles in the toaster.

Luke sitting on the counter, Alex waiting for the waffles to cook, and Reggie leaning against the wall, they get to talking about their day.

“So, what do you guys wanna do today?” Reggie says blowing on his waffle before biting into it.

“I did some changes to _Now or Never_ that we should try. You guys get to have your own solos.” Luke wiggling eyebrows.

“Sweet.” “Yesssss!”

“Are your parents going to be home today?” Alex says towards Luke.

“Nah, they got work so we got the house to ourselves.”

“You guys wanna order pizza for lunch.” Luke asks the boys on their input.

“Sure, but we are not ordering from Pizza Hut anymore.” Reggie says with a pouty face.

“Oh why, because the last pizza girl was hitting on Luke?” Alex says to Reggie with a whining tone and Luke just happily eating his waffle. “I can’t help it that all the girls think I’m hot.” Luke gesturing to himself.

“Still, you don’t even try to give them a chance. So “no” to Pizza Hut.” Reggie says his last words.

Luke doesn’t think he should waste his time on a random pizza delivery girl when he has his music going for him.

But he is also not saying he wants to find the perfect girl for him one day. One where she listens to his problems, cares for his friends, and oh yeah, likes music. Because like, duh. He doesn’t want to tell the guys that though because he doesn’t want them to call him “soft.” No way did Luke think he was “soft.”

“Come on guys, lets play some _Now or Never!_ ” Luke bursting with energy.

~~

“You guys got the solos?” Luke asking the guys before running through the song.

“You know it.” Alex saying and Reggie putting his thumbs up.

“Alex… Count us off.”

“1… 2… 3…”

Bham!

The boys thought the noise was feedback coming from their amps, but Luke and Reggie were nodding “no.” “Where’s that noise coming from?” Reggie first to say anything.

“I don’t know but whoever it, they got goooood taste.” Luke overhearing the stylings of _Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana_.

“You guys wanna check it out.” Alex saying before seeing Luke was already one step in front of him. If it was anything that involved music, Luke was interested.

“Practice can wait.” Alex and Reggie staring back at each other.

The guys stepped out of Luke’s garage to hear where the music is coming from. They recognize that it is coming from down the street two houses away.

“Looks like someone’s moving into the new house.” Alex says looking at the big U-Haul truck in the driveway.

“Cool it looks like you got new neighbors Luke.” Reggie patting Luke’s back.

“At least they like music. That means they won’t send noise complaints to my mom.”

The boys start heading over to the house as the music gets louder and louder. They head down the pathway covered in green plants to the front door. Alex rings the doorbell only for it to have a little boy to open the door.

“Um dad! There’s strangers at the door!” Carlos yelling.

“Hi boys!” Ray says to the three boys standing on his front porch with a glee smile on his face.

“Sorry about my son, he can be a little loud.” Ray says as Carlos head up the stairs.

“So, what brings you boys to my house?”

Luke says, “Well we just came over from two houses away when we heard your music playing.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, no need to tell me twice. I’ll turn down the volume.” Ray apologizing.

“No no no, it’s absolutely fine. We actually don’t mind.” Luke raising his hands up to assure Ray they don’t care.

“Actually, we were about to start our band practice when we heard the Nirvana. Its nice to see you old people like the music we like.” Reggie saying with a smile on his face.

Luke giving out a chuckle and Alex’s eyes widen and slap both of his friends on their arms, “It's not like we're saying you’re old though!!!”

Ray letting laughing a little, “Ha-ha its fine, I’m am a dad of two so you can say I’m getting old. My wife got me into listening to Nirvana. She and my kids try to educate my on good music.”

“It sounds like they are doing a great job.” Reggie already quite fond of the man they just met a couple of minutes ago.

“My daughter looks like the same age as you guys, but she isn’t her right now, but she tries to make sure we always have to best records on our shelves.”

“Wow, nice to hear we have more music junkies in the neighborhood.” Luke saying with a smile on his face.

“Well I’m sure you guys want to get back to your band practice, but if you guys need anything, you can always stop by. I’m Ray by the way.” Holding his hand out to shake each of the boy’s hands.

“Alex.” “Luke” “Reggie. HI I’m Reggie!”

“Well, it was very nice to meet you boys.”

“Bye Ray!” The boys waving as they head back to their band practice.

“Uh oh.” Alex say as they get to the garage.

“What do you mean “uh oh”?” Reggie speaks out. “Ray seems awesome!” Reggie being overly excited.

“No that that. Ray says he has a daughter our age. Looks like another girl is about to try and “get with you” Luke.” Alex pointing one of his drumsticks at Luke.

“Ahhhh no. Looks like I get to break another heart. The poor girl won’t see it coming.” Luke playfully says.

“Hey don’t do that! Ray seems like a nice man. So, don’t bring out your fuckboy ways on his daughter!” Reggie says with pointing his index finger at Luke.

“Hey! Fuckboy? Me?” Luke sarcastically saying slapping his chest.

“Yeah, you’re right. To be a fuckboy, you actually have to get the girl. You couldn’t even get a girl to really like you for real.” Alex says shocking Luke. Reggie slapping his mouth, so he doesn’t burst into laughter.

“Hey hey hey! What do you mean I can’t get a girl? I get girls all the time.” Luke saying confused.

“Flirting doesn’t count. Those girls don’t have real feelings for you dude. They just think you’re hot.” Alex trying to knock some sense into Luke.

“Aight let see. How about a bet?” Luke asks to boys, intriguing them.

“What kinda bet?” Reggie wanting to know more.

“Since you guys don’t think a girl can have real feelings for me. Let’s make a bet. When we go back to school in 3 weeks, you guys get to pick a random girl and I have to try and make them fall in love with me in one month, and then ill do my thing and break their little heart.” Luke crossing his arms with a determined look on his face.

“Like you could every get a girl to love you.” Alex says in doubt. That hurt Luke a little bit. Just little. But he’s not going to show he was affected by that comment.

“Come on guys, bet on it? You guys can pick any girl you want at school, and I will show that I can naturally charm the ladies.”

“I like it.” Reggie says. “I love it.” Alex excited to see how this goes.

“Okay, the usual? 5 bucks each?” Reggie thinking this is just a regular bet they do with each other.

“No. This bet is going on for 30 days. Let’s do 10 bucks each.” Alex more serious than ever.

“Deal.” “Deal.” “Deal.”

Luke knows he can do this bet in sleep he’s just gonna have to wait for school to see what girl the guys pick for him. What he doesn’t know is that this bet is going to be in one hell of an emotional roller coaster that’s gonna come for his ass.

* * *

Julie was driving around town to see if there were any places to grab food for her family when the shopping mall caught her eye.

“It wouldn't hurt to look.” Julie thought to herself as she parked outside of the mall and headed inside.

She was walking around to mall for 5 minutes now when she walked into a random shop. She was looking at all the clothes, interested in the pants and shirts. Eyeing a really cute pair of daisy earrings when she sees a girl wearing a really cute hat.

Julie being to friendliest people-person you will ever meet; she taps on the girl’s shoulder and compliments the girl with long-braided hair.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to say that I am in love with your hat. It looks so good with your braids!

“No bother at all! I love compliments. But me? Come on girl your shoes are absolutely insane!” The other teenager said back to Julie.

“Aww thanks, I drew the flowers myself.” Julie slightly kicking up her foot to give a better look.

"No shit!! Sick job." "Ha-ha thanks!" Julie already thinking she's gonna like this girl.

“I know this sounds weird, but I pretty much know everyone in this town, but I don’t seem to recognize you.” The girl with braids chatting with Julie in the clothing store.

“Oh yeah. It’s because I just moved here with my family here from New York yesterday.”

“You moved here yesterday and you’re already at the mall? My type of girl.” The two girls giggling.

“Well I’m Flynn Marie! And you give me… Julie vibes?” Flynn holding her hand out to shake Julie’s hand.

“Woah how did you know? Are you psychic or something?” Julie asking with a questioning look on her face.

“Nah, I just read the necklace you have on.” Julie looking down at the two necklaces she has on. One gold simple chain choker with “Julie” in cursive and a golden locket necklace with a picture of her and her mom on the inside.

"Right. Hi I'm Julie Molina!"

“I actually was just driving around to find some lunch I can pick up for my family, but I saw the mall and I just had to go in.” Julie letting out a little giggle.

“Do you need help finding a place to get some good food? I can help if you want.” Flynn letting out a helping hand.

“Oh my god! That would be amazing. But I really want to get these first.” Julie holding a cropped white shirt with the band “The Tubes” logo on the front and the pair of daisy earrings she saw earlier.

“Here, come on. I give you the discount I have here.” Flynn grabbing Julie's elbow and leading her to the cashier greeting a lady whose name seemed to be Megan. She did know everyone in this town.

“Thanks, Flynn.”

The two girls head out of the store, on their way to a burger place Flynn recommended.

“So, Julie, you said you moved here from New York. I’ve always wanted to go there. Why’d you move?” Flynn starting the conversation.

“Yeah, New York is incredible. My family and I have lived there my whole life, but after my mom passed away, we just thought that we could use a new start. I could already see me liking it here.”

“I’m so sorry about your mom.” “Oh, it’s alright, no need to apologize. I think I’ve heard all the apologizes a girl can hear about losing her mom.” Julie giving out a little chuckle.

“We look about the same age. Are gonna be a junior too in the fall?” Flynn asking.

“Yeah I am, I’m actually starting school in three weeks at Los Feliz High School I think.”

“No shit, my friends and I go there too! Small world.” Flynn playfully slapping Julie’s arm.

“It looks like you already have a friend, and the school year hasn’t even started yet.” Flynn looking over at Julie with a grin.

“Well I am honored to be your friend.” Julie being overjoyed with her newfound friend.

Julie and Flynn looking around to mall while walking to the burger joint when the two girls notice something.

“Um is it just me or is everyone here looking at us?” Julie says with a concerned look on her face and Flynn letting out a little chuckle.

“They aren’t staring at me girl; they’re staring at you.” Julie’s eyes widen.

“What? Why? Do I have something on my face?” Julie trying to wipe off whatever was on her face.

Flynn trying not to burst into to laughter, “No, just beauty.” Julie looking at her with confusion.

“I forgot to say it at the back at the store, but like girl, you’re hot!” Flynn looking at her as if she’s looking at an angel. “Like your hair is beautiful, you have a rockin body, and you’re just overall so pretty.” Flynn explaining to Julie.

“Oh, come on, stop it. Look at you! You’re just as gorgeous.” Julie gesturing to Flynn. “Yeah, I know.” Flynn flicking her hair off her shoulders.

Julie and Flynn were now heading in the burger place and Julie told the boy at the counter her order.

“Hi, can I get 3 cheeseburgers, all with a side of fries, and one chocolate milkshake for Julie?”

“Got it, will that be all for you today?” “Yes, thank you.”

The two girls got back to talking. “So, Flynn, what do you like to do around here?”

“Well my friends and I just do normal things that friends do. We go shopping and just hangout. And we all love listening to music! What about you what did you used to do in New York?”

“Well actually, I eat, breathe, and sleep music. My mom used to be in a rock band in her 20’s before she got sick. So, I’ve always grown up around playing music.”

“Woah, your mom sounded really cool. Do you play any instruments?”

“Yeah, my mom taught me how to play piano at the age of 3 and me and my little brother how to play the guitar. She even taught me how to write songs.”

“I bet your singing voice is amazing to. Same with your songs.”

“Eh, I like to think that I’m alright.” The two girls laughing.

“Hey, you should give me your number so you we can hang out again!” “Oh yeah totally! Here.”

Julie and Flynn handing each other their phones so they can put their numbers into each other’s phone.

“Sweet, and you can meet my friends too. They’d really like you. There’s me, Carrie, Kayla, Carrie’s girlfriend, Tori, and Carolynn.”

“Woah you have a big friend group!”

“Oh, yea and there’s the guys too. Nick, Spencer, and Ryan. We don’t really hang out with them that much since they’re always doing some sport.”

“Well, I’d love to meet them. They seem like really cool people.” Julie says with a bright smile on her face. “You haven’t even met them yet!” Flynn giggles.

“Yeah, but I like to assume the best out of people.” Julie say with a warm smile on her face.

“You’re pretty AND nice! How much more perfect can you get?” Flynn lets out. The girls burst into laughter.

“Order for Julie?” A boy behind the counter holding up takeout bags.

“Right here.” Julie grabbing the food and giving the boy at the cash register her card to pay.

Out of nowhere, the boy behind to counter asks Julie, “so hey, do you think I can get your number?”

Julie and Flynn look at each other and then look at the boy. Julie says, “Ohhh umm,” forcing a fake smile not wanting to give the guy her number but also not wanting to rudely turn him down. Flynn interrupts and whispers to Julie, “I got this.” Resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Get back to flipping your burgers dude.” Flynn giving Julie an assuring wink and Julie mouthing the words “thank you.” 

“Well I’ll talk to you later Flynn?” “You know it!” The girls’ wave to each other as Julie starts heading out of the burger joint. Julie yells before leaving, “Thanks for the burgers!” and walks back to her car.

The burger boy then tells Flynn, “Do you think you can give me y-------” “Nah ah burger boy, turn around.” Flynn says getting annoyed with how the boy didn’t take the hint before.

Julie drove back home with the food in her hands as she overheard the music coming from the house a couple doors down. She should’ve checked it out to tell whoever’s playing that they’re really good but she was starving.

“Hey everyone! I’m back. And I bring burgers!” Julie walking through the front door to their kitchen island to take out all the food from the bag.

Ray coming out from unpacking his work office, “Hey _mija,_ what took you so long?”

“Oh sorry, I kinda got hung up at the mall.” Julie says with a gleeful smile.

“I actually met a girl at the mall, and she said she's going to be a junior at Los Feliz too this fall!” Excited to tell her dad about the first friend she made since the move.

“Really, that’s nice how you already have a friend here.” Ray being lucky that his daughter doesn’t have a hard time talking to people.

Carlos bolting down the stairs after finishing one of his games. “Did you say you got cheeseburgers?”

“And… Surprise!!” Julie holding the chocolate shake she bought for her little brother.

“You’re the best big sis ever!” Carlos saying giving his sister the biggest hug ever. “It helps that I have to cutest little brother ever.” Julie savoring the hug. Ray looking at his two kids embracing each other, wishing Rose could see it. "Just don't drink it too fast!" Julie patting his head.

“Oh _mija_ , I forgot to ask. Have you researched any of the hospitals in which one you want to visit?”

The only thing Julie didn’t like about leaving New York is that she’d have to leave the hospital with all the kids in it. She loved playing music for the kids on her guitar and seeing the smiles on their little faces. Leaving them would mean she wouldn’t get to see them anymore. But Julie was also glad that she can share the love of music with new kids in California.

“Yeah. I found one about thirty minutes away from here. I’m just gonna look more into it later.” Julie says as she bites into a french fry.

As she goes in for a bite into her cheeseburger, her phone rings with Flynn’s new contact popping up on her phone. “Hey Flynn, what’s up!”

“I was wondering what you’re doing tomorrow. We can hangout if you don’t have any plans.” Almost hearing her smile over the phone.

“Tomorrow I’m actually planning to do a big moving project that I could use some help with. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Julie saying hesitantly.

“No, its fine. I’d love to help! Just text me your address and I’ll tell you when I’m heading over.”

“Sweet! See you tomorrow.” “Bye girl!”

“Was that your new friend” Ray asking his daughter who she was just on the phone with.

“Yeah, she said she’s gonna come by tomorrow and help me with the studio.”

“I met some new people today too.” Ray saying surprising Julie.

“Really who are they?”

“Well they’re these three teenager boys around your age. I forgot their names, but they said they were starting their band practice few houses down.”

“Oh! I’ve overheard they’re music while driving down the street. They sound really good. I’m gonna have to check them out later.”

“Be careful. One dude was wearing funny clothing. Cut-off shirts and chains. Scary.” Carlos saying with a mouth for of cheeseburger. Making Julie and Ray laugh.

“Well never judge a book by its cover Carlos.” Julie walking over to playfully mess with her little brother’s hair.

The Molina’s finished eating their lunch and continued their unpacking. Julie already started the studio so her and Flynn wouldn’t have to work too hard. All she did was do some minor decorating; plants by the window, posters on the wall, sound-absorbing foam panels hung everywhere, and her mom’s and hers’ record collection up in the loft; just most of the things she had in her mom’s music room back in New York. She’s gonna wait to do the heavy lifting tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He did what to you!” Flynn shouting as she helps Julie put all her mom’s guitars on their stands.

“He cheated on me with a girl from school.” Julie not really being affected by her past relationship with Ricky.

“If he didn’t live so far, I would pin him to the ground.” Flynn having that “be careful with who you mess with face” Julie is already getting used to. “How could someone cheat on you? You’re a total catch!”

“I guess I trust people too much, only to get hurt at the end. But its fine, I don’t need a boyfriend right now. All I need is help to bring out the piano and put right over there.” Julie pointing to the open space in front of the plants she put in front of the window the day before.

“Woah.” Flynn wide-eyed. “I know right. Isn’t she a beaut. I learned how play on this.” Julie and Flynn saying as they place it in the desired area.

“Do you think I can hear one of your songs? Please please please.” Flynn begging.

“Sure, this is a song that my mom and I started but I haven’t gotten around to finishing it.” “Check it out.” Julie sitting on the piano bench, lifting the piano cover and placing her hands on the keys.

_And it's one, two, three, four times_

_  
That I'll try for one more night_

_  
Light a fire in my eyes_

_  
I'm going out of my mind_

_“_ Oh my god! Julie, your voice is amazing!!” Flynn in shock, but not that much since she figured Julie would be great.

Ray walking through the barn-like double doors, “Did I just hear the beautiful voice of Julie Molina?” “Yes you did! And it was awesome.” Flynn hyping her friend up.

Julie lightly chuckles, “Thanks guys.” Standing up from the piano bench.

“I made pizza for dinner tonight. Flynn wanna stay?” “You should, my dad makes great homemade pizza!”

“How could I say no! Lemme just text my parents not to wait for me.” Flynn pulling out her phone.

“Carlos and I will get the table ready.” Ray heading out back to the house.

“Hey, pose on the piano!” Julie asking Flynn pointing her polaroid at her to take a picture. Flynn committing to the pose putting a peace sign up, a duck face, and kicking her leg up.

“Aww that’s so cute. I wanna keep it!!!” Flynn grabbing the picture. “Okay then lemme take another one for my wall. This time, give me fierce.” Flynn laying chest down on the top of the piano, resting her head on one hand while the other is in a claw.

“Rawr!!! I gonna tear you to shreds Ricky! Rawr!” Flynn saying with her “be careful with who you mess with face” again. Julie giggles as they head back to the house to have the pizza Ray made for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~

“I’m counting down the days til school starts. I know we’re gonna win this Alex.” Reggie putting his hand up to fist-bump the blonde. “Oh yeah.” Alex saying with a calm tone.

“Are you guys kidding? We are talking Luke Patterson here. Loz Feliz’s known hottie.” Luke gesturing to himself.

“Yeah right, don’t flatter yourself too much dude. You’ll just have to wait to see what girl we pick; you won’t see it coming.” Alex knowing him and Reggie are about to be $30 richer by the end of the bet.

“You guys already picked someone?” “Nope, but we will make it rain on you.” Reggie acting out him throwing his cash around.

Alex and Reggie went to sleep that night dreaming about what they could do with their soon to be thirty bucks. Luke thinking they shouldn’t think to soon ahead. How hard can it be for the poor girl they’re gonna pick to fall in love with him? It’s too easy. It’s not like they can actually pick a girl who he can genuinely like and screw all of this up. 

Oh wait… You’re about to eat your words Patterson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly inspired by the book After, but only the "bet" portion.  
> Luke is really not making himself look good right now but he will have his moments later. I wanted to give Julie more of the light because she is an absolute god.  
> You guys won't be seeing them meet for a while, like i said in the tag, SLOWWW burn.  
> But i hope you all enjoy what comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry if this story isnt that good.. This is the first time i've ever written a fic and i just thought the plot was kinda cool. I know Ricky would never do that but he's just here for the background. I dont know how many chapters there will be of this story.


End file.
